


Justin comes home

by Edom



Series: Justin home [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post 513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 months after 513. Justin is coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday night dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936

**Matt POV**

It’s Friday night and I’m sitting on the couch at Deb’s next to Brian. God, that man is so fucking beautiful it’s almost painful.

I became a part of the family some 5 months ago. I met Emmett at Woody’s one night and we got to talking. We liked each other, no not like that, and we met a couple of times over the next two weeks. Finally, he introduced me to Deb, and seeing as I’m all alone in the world after my parents disowned me for being gay, she took me into her heart. She really is quite a woman.

The first time I met Brian was at the first family dinner I was invited to. I fell in lust with him immediately and in love with him over the next few months.

I plan on getting to be a really close friend to him and then making my move. I know he goes to New York every other weekend, presumably to be with his partner, but I don’t buy it. There is no way in hell that man has a partner. Not the way Michael describes him. Always fucking everything in sight and never anybody twice. That’s why I plan on being his friend first; that way he won’t throw me to the curb after we fuck. He might even fall in love with me too. I smile at that and laugh a little at a particularly nasty remark he made at Ted. Poor Ted. He is a good guy, but he lets Brian walk all over him. I don’t think Brian really likes him all that much; he is always snarking at him and never says anything nice to him. He is basically like that with everybody except me. He is always very polite to me. I think it’s because he likes me.

Just as I lean a little closer to him in order to put a hand on his arm casually while I laugh, a blond head moves in between us and the owner talks quietly but clearly in his ear.

“Wanna fuck?”

Brian’s head snaps to the side, and when he sees the blond, he smiles widely, jumps off the couch, takes his hand…

“You bet your ass I do.”

and drags him up the stairs.

I’m shell shocked, but the rest of the family just looks amused; well, maybe not so much Michael; he looks more exasperated than anything else.

“Are they going to fuck in my old room again?”

he asks his mother, and she just shrugs, like it’s no big deal.

“Who was that?”

I ask. I have never before seen Brian smile like that. He is always smirking, even when someone is telling something really funny.

“That’s Sunshine. Brian’s partner,”

Deb tells me.

“Sunshine?”

“That’s just what Brian and Deb call him. His name’s Justin,”

Ted offers. I just stare at him.

“That kid is Brian’s partner? I didn’t think he existed. I thought it was just a metaphor for going to New York to fuck his brains out in the clubs there.”

“Why the fuck would you think that?”

Deb is surprised by that confession.

“Because of what Michael is always telling me about how Brian is.”

“And what is it Michael has told you?”

Brian asks from the stairs. The blond boy standing next to him is looking too well fucked for my liking.

“That you are the stud of Liberty Avenue, you never fuck anybody twice and you fuck up to three men a night.”

“You asked what Brian was like and I told you he used to be like that. I also told you he wasn’t like that anymore. I guess you tuned me out after the first part.”

Michael looks a little amused now, at my expense, I guess.

Deb gets up to give the kid a big hug and the rest of the family follows.

“You couldn’t wait a few minutes and give us a chance to say hi to Sunshine before dragging him up the stairs, could you?”

“Well, he asked me if I wanted to fuck. Who am I to say no to an offer like that?”

Now he has his tongue in his cheek and looks like the man I know and love, at least until he sits down and pulls that kid down on his lap.

“How old are you?”

I ask him, maybe a little more rudely than I had planed, but he pisses me off.

“I’m 22. How old are you?”

He asks me with a sickly sweet smile. I blush and look away to see if I can get some support from any of the family. They all look surprised, at my rudeness I guess, and none of them seem to be inclined to come to my aid.

“I’m 29.”

“I’m Justin, by the way. You must be Matt. Brian has told me about you.”

“He has?”

I perk up at that. If he has talked about me, it must mean that he likes me. The boy is on the way out.

“Sure, he told me how you met Emmett and suddenly Deb had another lost boy in her fold. Brian always tells me about what’s going on in the family.”

He smiles at the man in question and his entire face lights up and I have an idea how he got his nickname. I’m not too pleased with the explanation he gave me, though.  
“What are you doing here, anyway? I was in New York last weekend and am going up there again on Friday.”

Brian looks pointedly at him.

“I’m home.”

That’s all he says and Brian looks shocked at first, and then he just looks pissed. Good.

“No you’re not. Sunshine, it has only been 6 months. You can’t give up so soon.”

The kid gets up off Brian’s lap and towers above him.

“Listen to me, Brian; are you listening?”

Brian rolls his eyes, but nods his head.

“I do not need your permission to go any-fucking-where; is that clear? I can move into MY house if I damn well choose to and there isn’t a fucking thing you or anybody else can do about it. Besides that, Elaine, my new agent, has gotten me three shows in the next year. All I have to do now is paint and make money to live off of. I don’t have to go around to galleries; I don’t have to look for an agent; and I certainly don’t have to keep missing my family and only having sex every other weekend. I only have to go to New York for the opening of each show. Other than that, I can paint where I choose to.”

The entire family is looking at him when Brian gets up to grab him around the waist and lift him up to spin him around, and give him a mighty kiss.

“You got an agent and didn’t fucking tell me. You are such a twat.”

“Yes, I did, and she is very good as you can hear.”

“Yes, three shows in a year, that’s great. What kind of shows are they?”

“None of them are solos, but there is only one other artist for all three. It’s kind of amazing, really.”

“Congratulations, Sunshine. That’s really great.”

Deb has him in one of her death grips and he has a hard time breathing. One could only hope he would suffocate just a little. What was that he was talking about a house? If he is a struggling artist, how the fuck has he afforded a house? And what did he mean only having sex every other weekend? Is he implying that he and Brian are monogamous? I don’t buy it.

“Deb, let go of the boy. He can’t breathe.”

Brian pries her arms off of the kid and pulls him into his own arms. The rest of the family offers their congratulations.

“Not that I’m complaining; I think it’s great you are moving back home, that way we can maybe work a little more on Rage, but what house?”

“The one Brian bought me when he asked me to marry him.”

My jaw drops and I just stare at them. Brian had asked him to marry him and the kid was stupid enough to leave him instead. God, the kid must be the biggest idiot in the world. You do not leave a man like Brian Kinney.

 **Brian POV**

Just as Justin says that, I notice his hand. He is wearing his ring; it is in that moment I realize that he is really home to stay.

“What is that on your hand, Sunshine?”

He grins up at me.

“I told you I would put it on when I was home to stay.”

He smiles brightly and I take my arms away from his waist and take the chain from around my neck. I take the ring off of the chain and put it on as well. The room erupts in congratulatory cheers, except from Matt. Does he really think I don’t know that he has a crush on me? I had Mikey chasing me for years; I know the look. My guess is that he really didn’t want to know about Justin; too fucking bad. My Sunshine is home to stay.

“Do we have to go to New York to get your stuff?”

He looks a little sheepish and gives me a little smile.

“No, I have it all in a U-Haul outside.”

I go to the window and, sure enough, there is a car with a U-Haul behind it outside Deb’s house. I turn around with my tongue in my cheek.

“And just exactly where do you think we would put your things, Sunshine?”

“I thought I would drive out to the house tonight. You can come with me if you want to; either way I’m going.”

He puts his chin out and looks so stubbornly cute I really can’t resist him, as if I ever could.

“Sounds like a plan. You do know that there is practically nothing out there, right?”

“Yeah, I know. We can always unpack my bed and put it up. You know it’s a good bed, since you bought it for me.”

“You didn’t really expect me to sleep on some ratty old thing every other weekend, did you?”

“Label queen.”

We both laugh and the rest of the family joins us.

“Dinners ready,”

Deb calls and all of us scramble to get to the kitchen. Matt tries to get a seat next to mine, but Justin and Michael are faster. He ends up sitting on the other side of Justin.

 **Justin POV**

Matt is as obvious as Michael and I used to be in his crush on Brian. It’s actually kind of funny. I know it isn’t nice to make fun of people you don’t know. You can get away with teasing your friends since that is usually good natured, but with strangers, you have to be a little more subtle. I know, I’m mean, but really, how did he think I would treat him after that blatant jealousy outburst?

“So, Justin, how long have you and Brian been together?”

“Wow, that might just be the most dangerous question of them all. It really depends on a lot of things. We have known each other 5 years, and fucked the entire time except for a couple of periods. We’ve had quite the rocky relationship. The first 2 years Brian didn’t even admit that we had one.”

“How did the two of you become friends? You must have been 17 or 18 when you met.”

“What the fuck makes you think that we started out as friends?”

“Well, since Michael told me that Brian doesn’t fuck anybody twice, I just assumed that you were friends first, lovers second.”

“Brian doesn’t fuck his friends, ever. If you become his friend, you have no chance of him ever fucking you.”

Matt’s face falls, so I guess that was how he had planned on doing it.

“Trust me, Justin is right. I had a damn crush on the asshole for 15 fucking years and nothing more than an aborted hand job ever happened between us. It wasn’t until the little stalker came on the scene and I met my first boyfriend, David, that I realized what a disaster he and I would have been together.”

Michael and Brian both shudder at the thought, and everybody but Matt laughs.

“What stalker?”

“Me. After Brian fucked me that first night, he sent me away with his usual speal about not believing in love, only fucking. But, since I’m a persistent little shit, I started showing up everywhere I knew he went; and since he hasn’t been able to resist me, ever, he kept taking me home and fucking me. After a while, he even stopped pretending it didn’t happen.”

I smirk at Brian.

“Twat.”

“I may be a twat, but you know I’m telling the truth.”

“Yeah, it’s really quite pathetic how I’ve never been able to say no to you and sex in the same sentence.”

I beam at him and the rest of the family laughs again.

“I personally always found that to be one of your most endearing qualities,”

Emmett says sweetly, all the while grinning at the two of us.

“Fuck you too, Emmy Lou.”

Brian gives him the finger and Emmett just laughs.

The rest of the dinner is spent exchanging news. I tell all of them about the three shows I have coming up and get news on all of them.

“How are the girls and the kids?”

It’s been a while since we went up there on one of Brian’s weekends with me.

“They are doing great. They will be home for a week in September to celebrate Gus’ birthday.”

Deb is practically glowing at that prospect. She really misses them all. I do too and I know that it is killing Brian that Gus is so far away.

“Maybe they can stay with us, if we can get some of the guest rooms ready,”

I say looking at Brian.

“We’ll have to work fast, then. I guess I’m taking a couple of days off next week to go furniture shopping. Good thing the house doesn’t need any work done.”

“Do you guys need any help?”

Michael asks and the others just nod their heads in consent, again, except Matt. He really needs to get with the program if he intends to stay in the family. If he tries to break up Brian and me, not only will he not succeed, he will alienate the rest of the family. They have been waiting far too long for this, almost as long as I have.

“That would be really great guys. Why don’t you all come to the house tomorrow? We can start cleaning the place up and get Justin’s things in order. We have to set up his studio so he can start working.”

“What time do you want us there?”

“Not too early. How about noon? We will take care of some lunch for us all; you just make sure to put on the work clothes and have plenty of energy; the place is fucking huge.”

“I don’t do small, Sunshine. You know that.”

Brian smirks and I just shake my head at him.


	2. Britin

**Justin POV**

After dinner, I got in my rental car with the U-Haul after it, and Brian got in the Vette.

We stopped at the loft to get some clothes for Brian. When we got there, the big platform bed was too much of a temptation. So, we ended up fucking for about an hour, and then taking a shower that lasted almost as long. When we were on the road again, we stopped at a market to get some necessities and the things for the next day’s lunch with the family.

Finally, almost four hours after having left Deb’s, we drove up the long driveway to the house. Britin, I love this house. It’s huge, but not scarily so. And it was my proposal gift after all. We were both totally beat at this point and the only things we unpacked were my bed and my bag with clothes. When the bed was assembled and the mattress and bedding in place, we fell onto it, and asleep, instantly.

The next morning, I was woken by Brian’s tongue in my ass. Is there any better way of waking up?

“Guhh, that is so good.”

He never replied, just kept doing what he had been doing. After some time, he moved up my body and kissed the nape of my neck. He reached for the lube and a condom. I didn’t need much preparation before being ready for him to push into me. It was a long, slow and torturously good fuck and once we were done, Brian gathered me in his arms and held me close.

“I’m glad you’re home, Sunshine.”

“Me too. Lets take a shower and get ready for the invading hordes.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

When we were both dressed in old jeans and sweaters, we went to the kitchen to get some coffee and toast to start the day. At a few minutes after noon, two cars drove up, and out came Deb, Carl, Michael, Ben, Ted, Blake, Emmett and Matt. I was a little surprised to see Matt. I would have thought that he didn’t want to see such tangible evidence of Brian’s love for me.

 **Matt POV**

I had to go with the guys. First off, it would have been a little too obvious if I hadn’t shown up. Secondly, I wanted to see what kind of house a man like Brian Kinney would buy.

We scrambled into the cars and drove off. I have to admit I was surprised it was so far outside the city. I thought Brian was an urban kind of an animal. I just couldn’t picture him as a country boy. That was until I saw the house. Holy shit, that place is huge. And to think that it had been standing empty for who knows how long while the kid was off playing at being an artist. He really is an idiot.

Brian opened the door and ushered us all into the biggest kitchen I have seen in my life. I guess no one else had seen the place either, by all the exclamations they were making.

“Hey, guys. Thank you so much for helping us with this. I guess we could have hired someone to do it for us, but this way we save some money and get to see you.”

The twink was smiling that big damn smile of his again and Brian just grabbed him around his neck and gave him a little kiss.

“Well, we have assigned you all to a room each. If you would dust, vacuum and wash the floors in that room we would really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Sunshine. Just tell us which room we get.”

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you around and tell you as we get to the rooms.”

We finished the coffee they had given us when we first got in to the kitchen, and left for the grand tour.

 **Emmett POV**

This house is so fabulous. It’s really big, but somehow still homey. It’s hard to explain; maybe it’s all the wood paneling on the walls or the weathered hardwood floors. Maybe it’s just that Brian and Justin look so damn happy here.

We get the grand tour of the house, and it really is very beautiful. I get assigned to the room directly across from the master and Matt gets the one next to it. There is a connecting bathroom and we keep the doors open in between so we can talk while we work. It really isn’t all that hard work. The place is not really dirty as much as dusty. There is only one vacuum cleaner between us, so we have to take turns. While Matt vacuums, I take a look at the bathroom and see that it only needs a floor cleaning and a wet cloth over the sink and bathtub.

I can see Matt working. I know he is not too happy with the turn of events. I know that he has a crush on Brian, thinks himself in love. It’s a crying shame. Matt is a good guy, but if he keeps hanging onto Brian, he is going to be disappointed. There is no way in hell Brian is ever going to leave Justin. He loves that boy, no, man. Justin hasn’t been a boy for quite some time.

I’m a little scared what he might try to do. I saw the way he looked at Justin last night at Deb’s. Don’t get me wrong; I really don’t think he would harm Justin physically, but he will try and interfere in some way; I’m almost sure of that.

 **Brian POV**

Justin and I take the downstairs for ourselves. We don’t want anybody else in the living room where I proposed. It is a very special room to us and is going to be kind of like a private haven. It’s a good thing that there is more than one living room in this house, or rooms that can be used for that. The place is actually not that bad. It needs dusting, but that is to be expected. There is nothing that needs repairs, thank who ever, and nothing is dirty in the sense that something was spilled or smeared on the floors.

We are going to need a fucking lot of furniture, though. The house is too fucking empty as it is right now. Good thing I own my own company. That way, I can take a few days off without catching shit from the boss.

I’m a little worried about this Matt situation. I know he was not pleased to see Justin and learn that I actually do have a partner, a committed one at that. I think the whole proposal and rings thing threw him for a loop. I hope he doesn’t try and cause trouble for me and Sunshine. He will definitely not like the consequences.

We work good together, Justin and I, always have. We have the living room done in no time and move on to the next room. This one is going to be Justin’s studio. We don’t want anybody else in here, either. The room is big, but not so much so that there is an echo in here. The entire wall along the outside is made of glass; that way there is a lot of natural light in here. The windows need polishing, and I go to get some supplies for that, while Justin concentrates on the floors. There is not a single piece of furniture in there to worry about.

The couples, and Matt and Emmett, had a set of rooms each, with the bathrooms in between. All except Deb and Carl, that is. We trusted them with the master suite. There is the bedroom itself, the big ass bathroom, and a fucking unbelievably huge walk-in closet. I fucking love that closet. There will be more than enough room for my clothes in my half of it, and maybe I can finally buy some decent clothes for my partner.

While I’m in the kitchen, the rest of them get there. They have finished with the rooms upstairs and need new assignments. I show them the rooms down here. Ted and Blake get the room that is going to be our office, Ben and Mikey get the one we will use as a living room, Emmett and Matt get the media room, and Deb and Carl get the kitchen. I go back to Justin and start on the windows; There are a lot of them.

Once we are done, we all go to the kitchen where Deb has put together some lunch. There is a little table and four chairs out there. Deb, Carl, Ben and Michael sit at the table; the rest of us are at the counter. Justin jumps up to sit on it, and I stand between his legs. I somehow can’t keep my hands off of him. I have to reassure myself that he is really home.

 **Ted POV**

After lunch, Matt suggested that we play a new form of Truth or Dare. The rules were simple. If you said dare, you got your dare, like usual, but if you said truth, everybody had to answer the question. It sounded like fun, and we all agreed.

Since Matt came up with the idea, he got to ask the first question.

“Emmett, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Ok, everybody, we answer the question, in turn, clockwise. How old were you when you had sex the first time, penetrative sex?”

“I was 18.”

Me: “22”

Blake: “19”

Michael: “21”

Ben: “22”

Debbie: “17”

Carl: “20”

Matt: “19”

Brian: “18”

Justin: “17”

“What? You were only 17? Who the fuck was the child molesting scum who would fuck someone that young?”

Oh, fuck. All of us just stared at him, waiting for the inevitable train wreck.

Brian smirked evilly.

“That would be me,”

he said calm as could be. Matt’s face got an impossible shade of crimson and he looked like somebody kicked him in the stomach.

“Well, hm, I didn’t…, I mean….”

“Don’t sweat it, Matt. You’re not the first to call me a child molester. The first to do it was Justin’s father, who turned out to be a homophobic prick who threw his 17-year-old son out of the house for being gay. The next one a self-righteous pompous ass, who felt he was better than everybody else while going to bareback parties.”

He didn’t say anybody else, but his meaning was very clear. Anybody who thought that he was a child molester was clearly not right in the head.

Emmett quickly changed the subject by turning to Deb.

“Truth or dare?”


	3. More truth or dare

**Deb POV**

Holy fuck. Matt’s crush on Brian has been evident for a very long time, but this is just ridiculous. It is making an otherwise intelligent man act stupid. He is going about this all the wrong ways, not that there really is a right way to do it. He doesn’t stand a fucking chance of getting in between those two. Well, Emmett asked me something.

“Truth.”

“Who is your best friend?”

Hm, this could get interesting.

“Carl is. Has been for a really long time.”

“Awww,” all of them say, and Carl gives me a sweet kiss.

“Well, it goes both ways, Debbie is my best friend too.”

God, I really do love that man.

“I haven’t got all that many friends, but I would probably have to say Emmett.”

We all fidget a little uncomfortably at that; we know that it isn’t necessarily the case the other way around.

It’s Brian’s turn, and I’m quite sure we all think we know what he is going to say.

“I’m really not comfortable with that kind of label, but if I absolutely have to choose, I would have to say Justin.”

We all look at Michael, but he seems like he is fine with it. Has he really grown up that much? I’m really proud of him.

Justin smiles brightly and answers.

“Well, it also goes both ways here, Brian is definitely my best friend, too.”

“Not Daphne?”

Emmett asks the question I’m sure we are all dying to ask.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Daphne, and she will always be my oldest friend, the one I share most of my childhood memories with, but we hardly talk to each other anymore. She is busy in medical school and I’m busy with my art. When we do talk we talk for hours and it is great, but Brian knows me way better than she does now.”

I’m a little stunned; I guess it kinda makes sense, seeing as they are not even living in the same state anymore, but still…

“Well, my best friend is Teddy, has been for a very long time.” Emmett gives Ted a big grin, and he grins right back.

“Emmett is my best friend too, not that Blake and I aren’t friends, but Emmett knows me better in a lot of ways, I’m sure the longer Blake and I are together, that he’ll become my best friend.”

He gives Blake a little apologetic shrug, but Blake just kisses him.

“My best friend is Ted, but that might be because any other friends I might have had, I alienated when I was on crystal.”

We all nod our understanding. He was really a mess for a very long time.

“Like Justin said about Daphne, Brian will always be my, if not childhood friend, then my oldest friend, but Ben knows me better now, and we have a different type of understanding of each other, so he is definitely my best friend.”

Ben gives him a sweet kiss and slips his arm around his waist.

“Yeah, well, Michael is my best friend too.”

 **Brian POV**

I’m so proud of Mikey; he really has come a long way.

“Your turn Deb.”

Emmett is eager to get on with the game.

“Ted, truth or dare?”

“Truth, I don’t trust you with a dare.”

We all double over laughing; we absolutely know what he means.

“Hardi fucking ha, Ted. I’m not that bad.”

We all just look at her until she shrugs her shoulders in defeat.

“Ok, who was your first crush?”

“My first crush was a girl. I think I was 12. Her name was Mary Horth. She was our next door neighbor. I’m not entirely sure if it was really her, or maybe it was just the really cool sword she had,”

Ted answers, and we chuckle a little; we can relate.

“My first crush? I guess that would have been my lab partner in 8th grade. His name was Paul Witt; he was on the basketball team and he was beautiful.”

Blake blushes a little and looks around a little uncomfortably.

“Do I really have to answer this question? Is there anybody here who doesn’t know that it was Brian?”

Michael gives us a lopsided grin and we just laugh a little more at that. Ben squeezes him a little tighter to him and answers next.

“My first crush was Peter West. He was one of the counselors at summer camp when I was 11. He was a few years older, and it seamed that there wasn’t a thing in the world he couldn’t do.”

“Kind of like you felt about me for a long time; huh, Sunshine?”

They all laugh until Justin opens his fucking mouth.

“Brian, I saw you trying to do handstands and juggle the first night. I knew that there were things you couldn’t do.”

They all laugh harder. Remind me why I love that little fucker?

“My first crush was Bobby Fuori. He lived a couple of doors down when I was growing up.”

Deb is back in the game.

“Well, my first crush was my babysitter, Jane Horritz. Man, she was beautiful, at least when I was still a kid. She was not so much so when I met her after I grew up. One of life’s little let downs, I guess.”

Deb gives Carl a big kiss for that.

“My first crush was my eighth grade math teacher, Mr. Carrow. All of the girls in my class used to say he was dreamy, and I couldn’t agree more.”

Matt blushes a little at that admission.

“I’ve never had a crush on anybody in my life. I have lusted after plenty, had most of them too, but never had a crush.”

None of them, except Matt, look all that surprised by my answer. They kind of knew that already.

“What? Not even on your little ray of sunshine?”

Oh no you don’t. Matt really doesn’t know Sunshine all that well, or he would never have talked about him with that little respect.

“No, Brian never had a crush on me.” Sunshine smiles sweetly, like a shark. “I went from annoying twat stalker to the love of his life in a very short amount of time.” He winks at Matt, who blushes deeply, and I just laugh.

“Man, you really are a little shit, aren’t you?” I tangle my fingers in his hair.

“Yes, but I’m your little shit, and you know it’s true.”

I laugh again, but nod my head while I shrug.

“Your turn, Justin. Who was your first crush?”

Suddenly, he turns impossibly whiter and looks like he doesn’t want to answer, but, finally, he almost whispers,

“Chris Hobbs.”

Shit. That was a bit of a mood killer. We all look very uncomfortable and agree that the game is over.

“Why? Who is that guy?”

Matt, leave it alone, but of course, he won’t.

“He’s the guy who tried to kill me by bashing me with a baseball bat at our senior prom.”

Justin is all calm and collected, but I cringe. Justin moves closer and I start rubbing the spot where I know the scar is.

Matt looks like he doesn’t quite know where to look or what to do with himself. Good, maybe now he’ll learn not to piss off Justin. That is not ever a good idea. He can turn from little Mary Sunshine to a ruthless fucker in a matter of seconds if he feels attacked, or he feels that I’m attacked.

Well that little admission killed the mood more effectively than anything I could have come up with. They all helped to get the kitchen back in order after lunch and then they all left.


	4. Moving in

**Brian POV**

After the family left, we went upstairs to the bedroom. I needed to be close to him. I didn’t know that he had had a crush on Chris Hobbs. That makes it, not worse, but it might have made Justin feel it was somehow his fault. If he hadn’t had a crush, he wouldn’t have given Chris that fucking hand job. If I never in my entire life hear his name again, it will be too fucking soon.

I peeled his clothes off of him and laid him gently on the bed. I know I was treating him like a porcelain doll, but I couldn’t help myself. Every time the bashing, or anything connected with it, comes up in conversation, I become insanely protective of him. I took off my own clothes and got the supplies out of the pocket of my jeans; always prepared, right? I laid down next to him and just looked at him for a little while. He gave me a knowing look, and I could tell he was both amused and touched by my behaviour.

“I love you, Brian; you know that, right?”

“I know, Justin; I love you too.”

I almost choke up every time he says that to me. He didn’t tell me all that often before the bombing, but after I admitted I loved him too, he felt a little freer to say it.

I started stroking him all over, and he all but purred. He stroked me back, and we were both hard and dripping with need pretty quickly. I leaned over and gave him a deep kiss. When we broke apart, I could see that his eyes had glazed over with lust. I kissed a trail down his jaw to the spot right below his ear: the spot that always, without fail, made him make the most amazing sound deep in his throat.

I got the lube and put some on my fingers. I warmed it up a little before inserting a single digit into his ass. He moaned, and I moved it in and out a couple of times before adding a second and then a third finger. When he was sufficiently prepared, I put on the condom and pushed into him about half way. He tensed, and I stopped to give him time to adjust.

When he relaxed, I pushed all the way in, and we both moaned. God, it was wonderful to have him home, to be able to fuck him, fuck, even to be able to look at him, whenever I wanted to. I fucked him nice and slow. I’m sure the lesbianic twat I live with would say that I made love to him, and he might even be right, but don’t tell him that.

After we came, and we had both gotten our breathing under control, I gathered him in my arms and he put his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry about Matt, Sunshine. I did tell you that he had a crush on me; I guess I didn’t realize how bad it was.”

“Well, sorry is bullshit; you know that, Brian. Besides, it’s hardly your fault that you are irresistible.”

He smirked at me and I swatted his ass.

“Don’t get cute with me. You know damn well what I mean. I should have nipped it in the bud.”

“Maybe, but I doubt that there was a lot you could have done. He is just going to have to get used to the idea of you and I together; it’s not like he has a lot of choices, anyway; and if he wants to stay in the family, he has to stop whatever it is he is doing.”

“You’re right. Let’s see if the tub in there works. I think we need to talk about what we want to do with the different rooms in your palace, my prince.”

He slapped my stomach, probably because of my teasing tone.

“Hey, you’re the one who called me that; you have absolutely no right to tease me about it.”

I just grin and kiss him on the top of his head. I get out of bed and drag him after me into the bathroom. He turns on the water while I find the towels we used this morning. We have to go to the loft sometime today to pack up a few things, if he plans on staying here permanently from now on. I have to get my wardrobe packed so I have something to wear when I go to the office. I have to get something for furniture shopping too. I refuse to look anything but my best when shopping in a high-end store, and I refuse to shop anywhere else.

“I have a program on my computer that interior designers use. I bought it the day before yesterday when I had decided that I wanted to live here. I figured we could use it.”

That little shit. He actually had this all planned out.

“I see; and what if I had said no?”

“First off, I knew you wouldn’t. You love me way too much for that.” He turns his head to look at me with a smirk; twat. “Second, if you had, I would still be living here. I wouldn’t have had all that much furniture, but this is my home; I love this house.”

I gave him a little squeeze. I was sitting with my back against the tub and he was sitting in front of me, between my legs with his back against my chest. The tub is big enough that he could have sat at the other end, or next to me, comfortably, but we liked the seating arrangement we had now, thank you very much. The closer he is to me, the better my thinking is.

After about half an hour, we get out of the water and dry off. We put on some clothes and unpack the rest of the U-Haul. There wasn’t much in the way of furniture, but he did have his work table and easel, a ratty old pull-out couch and his desk. The couch could go in his studio; it is a good idea to have something in there to fuck on. Trust me, we both get mightily turned on when I’m around him when he works. I have no idea why, just that it’s a fact.

His desk went into our office, at least until we could buy two new ones. We unpacked his computer and he installed the design program while I ordered some dinner. Imagine that; there is a Chinese place not too far from the house... that actually delivers; talk about luck.

We plotted all the data of the house into the program, and soon there was a schematic of each room. I was impressed; it was a great program.

“I think we should put my bed in one of the guest bedrooms and buy a new bed for the two of us. I want a huge four poster with matching tables.”

I thought for a second.

“That sounds great; the room is large enough to accommodate something like that, and your bed does look a little lost in there.”

“Yeah, I have also thought that the platform in the loft might increase the sales price, if you still want to sell.”

He hurried to say the last part. I guess he’s still a little scared to trust what we have, scared to trust that I’m really ready to let go of the image the loft perpetuates.

“I still want to sell the loft; I’m not sure I want to sell the club, though. Letting the bed stay might be a good selling point to some queen that has lusted after my cock for years... or someone who wants to be the next stud.”

“Yeah, Brandon might be interested.”

He laughed when he saw the shocked look on my face. I had no idea he knew about that. I wasn’t proud of that particular bet.

“I didn’t know you knew about that.”

“Oh, Brian, did you really think that every guy I met didn’t revel in telling me about that stupid bet? It was one of the first things they told me when they met me, sounding all apologetic to be the one to tell me, of course.”

He sounds more amused than anything, but I can still detect a note of sadness in his tone.

“I’m sorry, Sunshine. I was an asshole and panicking. I was so scared that someone else was pouncing on my territory, and I never stopped to think what it might do to you.”

“I know; I’m on to you; remember? I’m just so fucking happy that you came to your senses.”

He gives me another smirk before kissing me. I kiss him back, and I have to agree, it’s fucking good that I came to my senses.

We worked on the design of the house for a couple of hours, and then, it was time to go back to bed. I guess my clothes will have to wait until tomorrow. We are going into Pittsburgh in the morning, anyway. It’s time to shop for all the furniture we are going to need.


	5. Furniture shopping

**Justin POV**

Yesterday was amazing. Apart from Matt, the whole day was focused on Brian and me. Today is furniture shopping, or at least starting to; we are getting way too much to do it all in one day.

The day started out the best way possible, with Brian’s mouth around my cock. God, I love it when he wakes me up like that. I reciprocated, of course, and then we got up to take a shower.

Now, we are at the loft packing up the kitchen, bathroom and Brian’s closet. We have also ordered a moving van to get the loft’s furniture to Britin. There is no sense in throwing away perfectly good furniture that we both love, just to buy new.

The sofa and coffee table will go in what will be the den/library/media room. We will buy all new things for the living room. Besides that, we will need two new desks and a formal dining room table and chairs. The loft dining room table and chairs will go in the kitchen at Britin.

We have decided that we will furnish a room for Gus and one for JR, plus two guest rooms. The master suite might turn out to be the hardest. We have to agree on the bed and bedside tables, and god knows we don’t always have the same tastes.

I have a clear idea where I want to go. Now the only challenge is to convince Brian. I know he has some idea that we are going to high-end stores and only buying Italian furniture, but that would not go with the house. There are dark wood floors and paneling in most of the house, and sleek chrome would look out of place. We need more sturdy furniture, and I have to make him see that.

 **Brian POV**

I really have no fucking clue how he makes me do some of the things he does. He did have valid reasons for not wanting Italian furniture for the house. Even I could see that it would clash. But how the hell he made me agree to go to Ross Park Mall and JC Penney, I really don’t know. We ended up buying every piece of furniture for the house there. It is going to look great; I just never imagined I would be the kind of person to shop at a place like that.

I got him to agree to paint some of the floors and walls, that way we could get something with a little more color. We decided on a black table and chairs for the dining room. The floor would be painted black and the walls cream to match the cushions on the chairs. We bought curtains and a rug in the same color, too. The room will be beautiful, the table seats eight, and we bought eight chairs.

For the office, we also chose black. The desks were black and so was the leather on the chairs and the bookcases. We wanted white floors and walls in there to break up all the black. It would be a somewhat bare room, but Justin had promised to paint something with a lot of color to hang in there. He had to do paintings for his upcoming shows, but he figured he would have time to do some pieces for the house.

The den/library/media room would be kept in the original colors, and we bought an entertainment center in the same wood. We got a huge cream-colored rug to put in front of the sofa from the loft. I am somewhat ambivalent about that sofa. It’s the one we made love on the last night before Justin left for New York. Yes, I said made love; it’s impossible to categorize it as anything else.

Gus’ room would be done in a maritime theme. The boy loves boats, and we therefore got him a boat bed. They had a whole bedroom set that went with the boat bed. The walls would be white and blue. He would absolutely love it.

JR was another story. We didn’t want to risk the wrath of Mel by buying anything too ‘girly’. She would absolutely kill us. We decided on a safari animal theme. It was green and brown, and not a ‘girly’ thing in sight. We will of course redecorate when she gets a little older and we know what she likes. We’ll have to when she outgrows the crib.

We found an amazing sectional sofa with incorporated tables and a puff with tabletop. We would have to wait four weeks for it, but it was worth it. We would place it at an angle in front of the fireplace in the living room where he said that he would marry me. I wonder if we should have some kind of party to celebrate that we finally put on the rings, or maybe that he is home to stay. God, that still amazes me every time I think about it. I’m so fucking happy that he didn’t decide to stay in New York. That had been a very real fear of mine ever since he left. I know he said he would be back, but I never really believed it, not until I saw the ring on his finger at Deb’s.

The guest bedroom was surprisingly easy to agree on. We both liked the Simple lines of the bed and other furniture we found, and it was neutral enough that most of the people we know would be comfortable. The furniture was a little dark so we decided to get a wall-to-wall carpet in a light color and do the walls in the same tone. The other room would be furnished with the furniture I had gotten him for his New York apartment, if you could call it that.

The most difficult room to do was the bedroom. Not that we didn’t like the same things, more because we wanted it to be perfect. We ended up with something that is going to be spectacular. We chose the ‘Chris Madden Grand Isle’ four-poster bed with matching bedside tables. The series even had some beautiful lamps, so we got two of those too. It turned out that JC Penney actually has high thread count sheets, so we got three new sets in Egyptian Cotton Sateen. We chose the cream-colored ones, because they matched the bed and the new comforter we chose. The comforter was ‘Chris Madden’, too.

After we were done at JC Penney, we went to Sherwin-Williams to look at paint colors. I had convinced him that hiring painters was a much better idea than doing it ourselves. We had a couple of weeks until the furniture would get here, and that gave us plenty of time to get a painter to do all of the rooms.

When all of the shopping was done, we went to the diner for dinner. We had eaten lunch at the mall. As I said, he gets me to do the weirdest things. Luckily, they had a Charley's Grilled Subs, and the sandwiches were actually quite good. It turned out that the entire family had congregated at the diner that evening. Mikey, the professor and the littlest hustler sat in one booth, and Ted, Blake, Emmett and Matt in another. Deb was working and she told us that Carl was, too. We sat in the booth with the Novotny-Bruckners and told them all about our excursion into the world of furniture shopping.

 **Justin POV**

I was looking at Matt’s face as Brian told about our day, and he was getting more and more irritated.

“What’s wrong, Matt?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

He answered just a little too fast, and everybody looked at him disbelievingly.

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me; you look like you just ate a lemon,”

Brian said, and Matt’s face took on a look of hurt.

“How can you allow him to lure you into buying furniture at JC Penney? You are so much more refined than that,”

he finally spat out.

“I have a very hard time figuring out what business it is of yours where my partner and I buy our furniture. The fact is, Justin is right; sleek Italian furniture is great for a place like the loft, but would look out of place at the house. The furniture we DID buy is going to look great.”

Brian sounded pissed at having to explain himself.

“But it is not you. You like the finer things in life and should have them, considering you are the one paying for it all.”

“Shut the fuck up, Matt. I know you have a damn crush on me, but that doesn’t mean that you know anything about me or my relationship with my partner.”

Matt turned crimson before getting up and leaving the diner.

“Fuck; sorry about that Em. I know he’s your friend, but he just got on my last fucking nerve.”

Brian looked contrite, but Emmett just shrugged his shoulders.

“If you hadn’t said something, I would have. I might have done it in private, but I understand.”

I leaned over to give Brian a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and it landed on his lips. He kissed me back just when our food arrived. We ate and talked about the house and how it would look. It seemed that we would be done by the time the girls came down with the kids, and both Brian and I were really happy about that.

When we came home, we went online and researched painters. We found a couple that we wanted to give us an estimate. We e-mailed them and asked them to get in touch with us to find a time to come by and look at the house.

We spent the rest of the evening and night in bed, making up for all the lost time from when I was in New York. God, it was so damn good to be home.


	6. Together

**Justin POV**

The painters were done at the house, finally. They started with the guest room where my New York bed would go, and once they were done there, we moved the furniture into their proper place and ourselves along with it. We had to wait a little longer before the new bedroom furniture would arrive.

The painters went on to the rest of the rooms upstairs and then the ones downstairs, starting with the den/library/media room, and the sofa and coffee table from the loft could be moved then. We still didn’t have the rest of the furniture, but at least we had somewhere to sit and eat.

Everything from the loft kitchen was moved and the only thing still there was the bed, but that was sold with the loft. Tomorrow the new owners would take possession of the loft and we had decided to stay there for one last night and then hand over the keys to the new owners the next day.

We brought a set of sheets, a change of clothes and toiletries. We made the bed and put the clothes away before going to the diner to meet the gang for dinner.

“Hey guys.”

We sat at the booth behind Ted, Blake, Emmett, and Matt. Michael and the professor hadn’t arrived yet.

“Hey, baby, Brian.”

Emmett is so enthusiastic about everything. We made some small talk until the Novotny-Bruckners arrived.

“Hey, Mikey, Professor.”

They sit down across from us after Michael has given Brian and me a hug. After dinner is over with, we leave for Woody’s and a game of pool.

“Hey, Mikey, before I forget, do you have your key for the loft? We’ll need it before we go home.”

“Sure, I’ll give it to you at Woody’s.”

“Thanks.”

 **Brian POV**

We get to Woody’s and get some beers before procuring a pool table. It’s me, Justin, and Emmett against Mikey, Ben, and Matt. It turns highly competitive very fast and it ends with us winning by the slimmest margin possible. We laugh a lot but hardly drink anything. Justin and I have to get up early, Ted and Blake don’t drink at all, Ben hardly ever drinks when he is on his meds, and the other three just follow our lead.

“I want a rematch, you cheat,”

Mikey yells as the last ball is in the pocket.

“How do you figure that, Mikey? It’s not possible to cheat at pool. You have been here the whole time looking at the table.”

“I just know you cheated; no way is Justin that good at pool.”

He has a twinkle in his eyes and Justin lunges at him and they chase each other around the table while the rest of us look on, laughing. When Mikey gives up, Justin just gives him a little jab on the shoulder.

“I’m a much better pool player than you are, Michael, and you damn well know it, fucker.”

He’s laughing as he says it, and in that instant, I realize how happy I am that my partner and my best friend get along so well; it makes me appreciate the change that much more. It really wasn’t fun in the beginning when Michael would always snipe at Justin.

“Anybody up for Babylon?”

Emmett was asking all of us. I looked at Justin and he just shrugged.

“Sure, but only for a little while; we have to give the new owners the keys at 10 AM tomorrow.”

“Who did buy the loft, Brian? I don’t think you ever told us that.”

Ted looked at me, and this time, it was me who shrugged.

“I have no idea; I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

We all left, except Matt. He said he was tired and would call it a night. He winked at me before he left and Justin gave me a weird look.

“I have no idea, Sunshine.”

I really had no idea what was up with him. I thought he was weird before; now, I just didn’t care enough. We made it to Babylon and Justin and I went directly to the dance floor.

He put one hand on my hip and the other one in my hair. I had both my arms on his shoulders. He is such a great dancer, but what we did tonight wasn’t dancing, by any definition of the word. It was more like fucking fully clothed.

We got each other all worked up and had to go to the backroom after about thirty minutes. After an hour we were ready to leave.

“Hey, Mikey, do you have that key?”

“Oh, right.”

He looked through all of his pockets but couldn’t find it.

“I don’t get it; I was so sure I had it with me. Well, I guess I’ll be at the loft in the morning. I promise to be there before the new owner.”

“Fine; see you guys.”

They all called out their greetings and we left with our arms around each other.

 **Justin POV**

We made our way slowly to Fuller and Tremont and into the elevator. We stopped often to kiss and get each other riled up. Once we go to 6 Fuller, we were both horny as hell. We were kissing frantically and pulling clothes off each other as we opened the door, and then, we both froze. The loft was bathed in candlelight and soft jazz was playing on a portable CD player.

We looked around but couldn’t see anybody. Since the loft was empty of furniture, it didn’t take long to figure out that whoever was there was in the bedroom. We slowly walked to the stairs and looked up at the bed. We both gasped at what we saw there, and then, Brian roared.

“What the fuck are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?”

“Come on, lover, you know you gave me a key when we started seeing each other, and we did agree to meet here tonight so you could tell Justin that you and he were through,”

Matt told him while trying to look sultry. He didn’t do a very good job of it, but the whole thing bothered me anyway.

“I have not given you a fucking key and we have not been seeing each other. You need serious help, Matt; you are one very sick puppy. Now get the fuck out of our loft and stay the fuck away from me.”

Man, Brian was fucking furious.

“Actually, as of tomorrow at 10 AM, this is MY loft. You know that; we made all the arrangements for me to buy it so that you could carry on the charade with Blondie until you were ready to end it. You know how scared you were that the family would never accept us as a couple. Come on, lover, I’m tired of waiting.”

I was just staring between him and Brian and I was scared. Not that he was telling the truth, I know he wasn’t, but that Brian just might kill him. He didn’t, but he did go into the bathroom, bang around for a while, come back out and grab the clothes we had brought with us and put that in our bag along with the toilet kit he had gathered in the bathroom. He took my hand and we went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Matt followed us just as Brian took out his cell phone.

“Can you prove that you’re the one who bought the loft?”

“Of course I can, lover, you know that.”

He was purring, and the color on Brian’s face was starting to bother me a little. Every time Matt called him lover, it turned a little darker red. Matt took out some papers from a bag on the kitchen counter and gave them to Brian. We read them together and it seemed that he was telling the truth about that at least; he really had bought the loft.

Brian gave him back the papers, took out the key to the loft from his keychain and when I saw that, I knew what he was doing, so I did the same thing. He put the key on the counter and I put mine next to it. He pressed a button on the phone.

“I know where your key is, Mikey; there is no need to come to the loft tomorrow; we won’t be there.”

He listened for a while and then answered,

“I’ll tell you another day, I promise. See you.”

He disconnected and grabbed my hand. We turned to the door and he pulled it open. Just before leaving, he turned his head.

“Keep the sheets. There is no way in hell I’ll ever be sleeping on them again after you have been in them.”

He closed the door and we walked down the stairs and got into the ‘Vette and drove home. I guess that’s the last we’ll ever see of the loft, and that’s ok. We are starting over in our new home, together.


End file.
